You and I
by Katsumi Arisu
Summary: Sasuke-kun,bagaimana pendapatmu tentang aku?. Aku selalu telat dengan kencan yang kita janjikan.Aku mencintaimu, apa kau mencintaiku? Kita hanya teman biasa,apa pendapatmu?, Sasuke-kun./"Aku telah lama menunggu untuk ini..."/oneshoot./


**Naruto **© **Masashi Kisimoto**

**Story **© **Katsumi Arisu**

**Romance**

**Typo maybe**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRAK**

Suara genangan air yang di injak terdengar jelas di tengah kota yang sedang terjang gerimis. Disana terlihat gadis berambut _soft pink_ sedang berlari dengan wajah cemas yang masih mengenakan baju sekolahnya. Seperti pada ramalan cuaca hari ini, tepat pukul 18.57 akan hujan. Namun belum sampai hujan, masih gerimis. Walau begitu masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di bahu jalan dengan payung untuk melindungi tubuh dari rintikan air dari langit layaknya _meteor-meteor_ kecil yang sedang menyerbu segalanya di kota. Kecuali gadis tadi. Ia nampaknya tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Bajunya kini sudah basah diterjang oleh air, rambutnya juga. Namun tidak terlalu basah karena air yang jatuh tidak terlalu banyak.

**CRAK**

Lagi-lagi suara itu yang muncul. Sepatu yang dikenakan gadis tadi sudah basah dan kotor karena air yang tergenang tadi. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu sedang berlari kearah taman didekat stasiun. Ah, hujan kini datang dan mengguyur Sakura. Rambut _pink_nya mulai layu dan menggelap akibat air hujan yang mengguyurnya. Ia masih tak peduli, walaupun nantinya akan sakit. Yang penting baginya sekarang adalah sampai di tujuan.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh." deru nafasnya terdengar jelas. Ia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, namun tak ada tanda-tanda manusia. Lampu taman yang mati menjadi pendukung apa yang ia lihat. Matanya memanas ingin menangis.

**BRUK**

Ia jatuh dengan paha dan betis yang menempel di bata yang berwarna hitam keabu-abu'an. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras dibantu oleh air hujan yang turun. Tangan mungilnya meremas kencang rok sekolahnya hingga kusut.

"Hiks..gomen ne, Sasuke-kun." ucapnya dengan nada yang parau. Tangannya menutup wajahnya menahan tangis. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bersabar. Ini semua adalah takdirnya, ia hanya perlu menerima takdir yang sudah dibuat. Takdir adalah takdir, tidak ada yang bisa menghapus kata itu dari dunia ini. Ia harus kuat.

Setelah selesai menangis, Sakura berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang bergetar kedinginan. Mencoba kuat atas segalanya."Aku akan pulang dan membersihkan tubuhku." ucapnya sembari menghapus air matanya yang ingin jatuh kembali.

Belum sempat ia berjalan untuk pulang, di trotoar terlihat wajah orang yang ia tangisi sedang melihat kearahnya datar dengan mata sekelam malam tanpa bulan dan para bintang, orang itu juga masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang pria yang dikagumi banyak wanita karena ketampanannya dan kepandaiannya akan bela diri _kendo_.

Ya, Sakura kencan dengan Sasuke. Ia yang meminta, namun ia yang telat. Tidak hanya hari ini, dihari sebelumnya pun ia yang selalu telat. Makanya ia berfikir kalau Sasuke akan benci padanya, salah Sakura sendiri, kenapa ia malah bermain di sekolah bersama Ino dan Tenten sahabatnya. Sungguh, ia lupa. Ia lupa dengan janji kencannya, kencannya dengan Sasuke yang seharusnya pukul 17.00. Dan sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 19.01, Sasuke pasti sudah menunggu selama 2 jam lamanya.

"Sasuke-kun!." ucap Sakura kaget saat melihat Sasuke disana.

Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia takut. Takut jika Sasuke membencinya dan menjauhinya. Ia mencintai Sasuke, ia menyayangi Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sakura menunduk karena takut menatap langsung wajah Sasuke. Mata Sasuke yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Go-gomenasai.. Ho-hontou gomena-sai." hanya kata maaf yang bisa ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu takut.

_"Katakan..katakan padanya Sakura! Kau harus bisa! Ayo! Jangan jadi gadis yang lemah. Cepat katakan!."_ batin Sakura. Mulutnya seperti ingin membuka. Namun belum ada reaksi dari Sasuke, ia tetap diam menatap Sakura yang bergetar.

"Arigatou.. Arigatou, untuk semuanya. A-aku..aku- aku memang bodoh. Gomen." ucapnya sambil mendongak memberanikan diri menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Masih diam, Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming.

"Aku akan pergi. Semoga-" ucap Sakura sekali lagi dan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

**TAP**

Suara langkah Sasuke terdengar di telinganya. Ia tahu, Sasuke pasti akan memarahinya. Maka dari itu ia menunduk kembali, ia takut. Benar-benar sangat takut. Langkah Sasuke semakin terdengar jelas, itu berarti sebentar lagi Sasuke akan datang ke arahnya.

Dengan nyali yang cukup besar, ia melanjutkan ucapannya yang tadi sempat tergantung."Semoga kau bahagia-."

**GREB**

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat, seperti tidak ingin Sakura pergi darinya. Dan Sakura terpaku dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Dugaannya meleset jauh, sangat jauh. Ia tak percaya kalau Sasuke akan memeluknya, bukan memarahinya. Sungguh aneh.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini, Sakura." ucap Sasuke di telinga Sakura yang masih terdiam membiarkan Sasuke berbicara.

"Aku mencintaimu." lanjut Sasuke namun dengan nada berbisik berbeda seperti tadi. Tapi tentu itu bisa di dengar oleh Sakura yang tidak membalas pelukan Sasuke. Bukan tidak, tapi belum.

Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya, pipinya memerah karena malu. Sasuke yang dingin, Sasuke yang tidak peduli, Sasuke yang sangat ia cintai. Ternyata juga mencintainya. Kenapa.. Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?. Tapi, ia senang walau tak percaya.

_"Baju Sasuke-kun, rambut Sasuke-kun, wangi tubuh Sasuke-kun. Ini... Bukan mimpi."_ batinnya lalu membalas pelukan Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada yang dilapisi seragam sekolah Sasuke. Ia tak lagi kedinginan. Kali ini ada sesuatu yang hangat di depannya, dihatinya.

Dan hanya mereka berdua disana. Tak ada yang melihat, hanya hujan. Berterima kasihlah pada takdir, jika takdirnya seperti ini, ia pasti akan menerima kapan saja. Sasuke.. Sakura, kalian tidak akan pernah berpisah. Cinta kalian terlalu kuat, terlalu kuat untuk mengalahkan perpisahan. Walaupun kalian jauh, tapi hati kalian tetap bersatu. Bersatu dalam satu cinta. Tiada lagi yang mampu menghalangi cinta kalian. Kalian berdua.. Tidak akan pernah berpisah. Ingat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

HIHOOO! fic _oneshoot_ pertamakohh. Maksud ya== Gimana pendapat kalian?. Mind to RnR?


End file.
